


He's my rock, you don't hurt my rock

by Ghostlywheeze



Series: Buck's Navy Moments [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Buck, Caring Eddie Diaz, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Michael Grant, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, SEAL!Buck, Top Eddie Diaz, U.S. Navy SEAL Evan "Buck" Buckley, U.S. Navy SEALs, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: “I’d remember that laugh anywhere.” A voice called from behind the worried parents and bystanders that gathered around Buck and the man.“Well if it isn’t Mr. Carson.” Buck said as the crowd parted. A man walked through them, his eyes almost as cold as Buck’s had been previously.“Hello Commander Buckley.”
Relationships: Athena Grant & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Everyone, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buck's Navy Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676029
Comments: 7
Kudos: 519





	He's my rock, you don't hurt my rock

“Daddy, Bucky.” Christopher said as he made his way over to the corner of the playground where the duo was sitting surrounded by the 118 and their families. 

“Hey buddy, what's up?” Buck asked as he noticed Christopher's unhappy expression.

“There is a man over at the swings who's just standing there. He said some mean things to Harry and I.” Christopher mumbled causing Buck's head to whip over to where the swings were. 

A man in all black clothing was standing behind the swings watching the children run around the playground. 

Buck frowned at the man before turning back to Christopher. 

“What was he saying?” Buck asked gently. 

“At first, he was mumbling to himself, then he started calling us bad words.” Chris explained causing Buck's blood to boil. 

Eddie made a move to stand up but Buck had already beatened him to it. Quickly, Buck sauntered over to the man.

Not two seconds later and the 118 was following close behind. 

Buck reached his hand out towards the man and grabbed his hoodie, bringing the hood down from off his head as he ripped the man towards him. 

“So, you think it's cool to come to the park and watch little kids. You think it's cool to come and make fun of them. What? Is that your kink or something?” Buck snarled as he pulled the man closer to him. 

The man looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Why does that concern you?” The man asked. 

“Because, you messed with the wrong fucking kid.” Buck said as he shoved the man away from the swings, away from the kids that were oblivious to the man watching them. 

The man looked around before his eyes landed on Christopher who was hiding behind Eddies back. 

“Oh, he's your son? Damn, poor you. You have to deal with that abomination every fucking day. No wonder you are so cranky.” The man scoffed. 

Buck grabbed the man's hoodie again. 

“Don't fucking talk about my kid that way.” Buck said as he pushed the man into a tree, making sure the bark scratched his back up. 

“Ow man, get the fuck off of me!” The man yelled as he tried to rip Buck's hand off of him. Buck only held on tighter. 

“I'm not letting go until you promise to get your sorry ass out of this park and never come back.” Buck all but growled as he pushed harder onto the man. 

“And why the hell would I do that?” The man asked cockily. 

“Because I can promise you something. If you don't, I will send an entire SWAT team after you. They will come and break down your fucking door before taking you away because guess what, you decided to mess with the wrong fucking family.” Buck said as he brought his face closer to the mans.

The man's eyes widened at the ravenous look in Buck's eyes. 

“Okay, okay, I'll leave, just back off man.” The man said as he raised his hands in surrender. 

Buck frowned before backing up and nodding at him to run off. 

That was when shit went down hill. Instead of scurrying away, the man made a break for Christopher.

Buck reacted before anyone else could blink an eye, he tackled the man to the ground, his momentum and muscles easily overpowering the older male. 

Buck flipped him around so he was on his back, and punched him in the face, twice. The second time was when he heard the bones cracking under his fists. 

“Buck!” 

Buck grabbed the man's hair and pushed his head against the ground. 

Buck whipped his head around towards his family who were all staring at him in shock. A few of them gasped at the ice cold expression in Buck’s eyes. 

“Call 911. Tell them we need an ambulance and a few cop cars.Tell them to contact the CIA, ask for an agent named Ryan Carson.” Buck said before turning back to the man. 

The man was staring at him with glazed over eyes, tears rushing down his face due to the pain of his broken nose. 

A few minutes later and the park was surrounded by cop cars, as well as an ambulance. 

Buck picked himself up off the man when he saw a group of cops walking his way. 

The man stumbled to his feet before trying to once again make a break for it, but Buck grabbed him by the neck and held him in place. 

“Where the hell do you think you are going?” Buck asked as a dark chuckle left his mouth. 

“I’d remember that laugh anywhere.” A voice called from behind the worried parents and bystanders that gathered around Buck and the man. 

“Well if it isn’t Mr. Carson.” Buck said as the crowd parted. A man walked through them, his eyes almost as cold as Buck’s had been previously. 

“Hello Commander Buckley.” The man spoke. 

Buck chuckled and shook his head. 

“You know I’m not in the Navy anymore, Ryan.” Buck spoke as the man finally stopped in front of him. 

“I’m well aware, still, it feels wrong to call you anything else.” Ryan laughed. 

“I’m sorry to intrude but what in the hell is going on here?” Athena asked as she glanced around. 

Buck turned back towards her, his eyes wide, almost as if he had forgotten they had been there. 

“Hey man, c-could you let go now?” The man still stuck in Buck’s grip asked. Buck turned to look at him before glancing back at Ryan. 

Ryan nodded and Buck let go of the man who was immediately swarmed by police officers. 

Buck looked back at Ryan who smirked and patted him on the shoulder. 

“It was good to see you Buckley. And thanks for catching him for us. We have been looking for this guy for a while now. Thanks for making it easier on us.” Ryan said before stalking off towards where the police officers took the man. 

Buck let out a sigh, his tense posture immediately fading. 

Buck turned around and looked at his family who were all staring at him in shock. 

“Well, I guess I should explain, huh?” Buck asked as he walked back over to where they had previously been sitting. 

“Okay, what the fuck was that?” Hen asked as she sat down next to Karen on the blanket beside Buck’s and Eddie’s. Everyone quickly grabbed their seats, all of them facing Buck in the search for answers. Christopher gently climbed into Buck's lap once Buck had sat down. Buck wrapped his arms around him, making sure not to hurt him. 

“Well, to start things off, I should let you know who that man was, the one that came up and talked to me.” Buck said, “His name is Ryan Carson. He is an old buddy of mine from the Navy. Ryan was a LTJG while I was a CDR.” Buck explained. Eddie nodded in understanding while the children looked on in confusion. 

“What is a CDR and a LT...I don't remember the rest of that?” May asked while Buck chuckled a little. 

“A LTJG is a Lieutenant Junior Grade, they normally lead petty officers and non-rated personnel.” Buck explained. 

“And a CDR?” Christopher asked. 

“A CDR is a Commander. While Ryan is a LTJG, he is considered a Junior Officer. I am a senior officer. I basically commanded a lot of stuff. I was able to command submarines, SEAL teams, ships, etc.” Buck explained. 

“Why did you stop?” Chim asked. 

Buck was silent for a moment. 

“I'm not really certain. Before I left, they offered me a job as a CAPT, which is a Captain. I'm not really sure why I quit. I think everything was just kinda getting to me. The pressure, I mean.” Buck said. Chin nodded in satisfaction. 

“How did you move up so fast? I mean, don't you need around 15 years to be a Commander?” Eddie asked gently as he grabbed Buck’s hand. 

Buck nodded.

“Normally to be a Commander, you needed to have been in the Navy for 15 years. I still have no idea why they moved me up so fast. I started in the Navy when I was 17. Our parents,” Buck said as he motioned towards Maddie, “ hadn't really been there for us. They didn't really care about either of us. I told them that I wanted to go into the Navy and they were all about it. Anything to get us out of their hair. So, with their permission, I joined a few days after my 17th birthday. I don't know why I got moved up so fast. What I do know was that being in the Navy was the only thing I wanted to do with my life. I worked so hard, and I focused more on that than anything else. I think that might be the reason why I climbed the ranks so fast, but I have no idea if that's the real reason.” Buck explained.

Eddie nodded in understanding. 

“Did you know the man? Carson said that you helped him get the guy, did you know that that man was the guy they were looking for?” Athena asked. 

“Also, is that Carson guy still in the Navy? Why would the Navy be looking for him?” Chin asked. 

Buck shook his head. 

“I honestly had no idea that he was the one that they had been searching for. I only realized after I had seen his face when I pulled his hood down. And no, Ryan isn't still in the Navy. He stopped a few years ago and instead joined the CIA. They had been looking for this guy for months. Ryan figured out that I was living in LA so he sent me a text with his picture attached, warning me about him. He told me that if I had seen him, I should call him, so that's exactly what I did.” Buck explained. 

“What did he do that made the CIA go after him?” Michael asked. 

“That man…” Buck trailed off before starting over, “his real name is John Robert Williams. He was a hit man in Mexico for a little bit. People would hire him to wipe people out. Most of the people that were killed were innocent, but he didn't care, he killed them anyway. After that, Williams took a break. He laid low for a while, that was, until he started leaving trails in LA. Pretty soon after, Williams started going after kids.” Buck said as his hold tightened slightly around Christopher, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to remind himself that he was still here, and he would always be there if Buck had anything to say about it.

“What did he do to them?” Bobby asked with a gulp. 

Buck sighed and looked around at all of the children sitting with them. 

“He would take kids. He would take them back to his place and do awful things with them. The only reason that the CIA was never able to actually find them was because he would jump around a lot. One day he was in Downtown LA then he moved to Malibu the next day. Three weeks later he came back to Mexico. The only thing, all flights from LA to Mexico were cancelled. Two months later, he's spotted in Cuba. Five days later and he's in West Hollywood. He was getting around everywhere illegally, and fast too.” Buck said. 

“The only reason we were actually able to get him was because of Christopher and Harry right here.” Buck said happily as he patted Harry’s arm and hugged Christopher closer to his chest. 

“Thank you for telling us. If you hadn't...I can't even imagine.” Buck said with a small smile.

Buck looked around at everyone. 

“Anymore questions?” Buck asked gently. 

Athena raised her hands slightly. Buck nodded towards her. 

“Next family day, can we just hang out at one of our houses instead of going out?” Athena questioned with a chuckle. 

Buck nodded and let out a loud laugh. 

“Yes please.”


End file.
